


oh, you maltease

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Chinguline (EXO), Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Kyungsoo minds a lot of things, but not certain things falling into his lap.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	oh, you maltease

**Author's Note:**

> I... almost didn't write this. But then I did. I'm glad I did though! I rolled taosoo (sootao?) and was like, ummmm I'll try it I guess. But this prompt works really well with these two!

Kyungsoo lives with three yapping puppies named Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae. 

Okay, maybe they’re actually humans but they certainly act like puppies with their incessant gaming, yelling, and general antics. Kyungsoo often gets roped into their shenanigans, most of the time unwillingly - unless it’s to prank their neighbor. 

Then Kyungsoo is in because it’s funny to watch Baekhyun continue to dig himself deeper into the hole of his crush. He thoroughly enjoys the way Baekhyun gets flustered when the neighbor actually does answer his door, naked.

All this to say that his office is actually a respite, a home away from home where no one bothers him all day. Kyungsoo very carefully positioned himself as an individual contributor, so he doesn’t manage people but somehow merits his own office. 

He leaves the door slightly ajar though, since the last time it was shut his manager had made some remarks about transparency and open door policy. By now though, most people know to message him before walking into the office, and his housemates are on the ~~banned~~ “warn before admitting” list. 

Which is why the last thing Kyungsoo expects is something jumping into his lap. Freezing, he slowly rolls his office chair to reveal a… puppy?

The white Maltese pants up at Kyungsoo, hesitantly wagging its tail and sticking out its little pink tongue. Kyungsoo’s heart melts and he starts to pet the dog. “Hi there,” Kyungsoo coos. He might get annoyed at human puppies, but maybe his thoughts had summoned this little one?

Petting with one hand, Kyungsoo pulls up his calendar and realizes it’s Bring Your Pet to Work Day. “Who’s your owner, sweetie?” he asks the puppy. The dog licks at his face in response, and Kyungsoo chuckles. “I don’t really want to interact with humans today though, so you’ll have to go.”

When he tries to lift the Maltese, the dog lets out a low, pitiful whine and Kyungsoo’s heart breaks. “Oh, sweetie, no, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo murmurs, settling the dog back on his lap. He sighs as the tail begins wagging again. “Let me at least check… okay, you’re a she.” The dog sneezes, little tufts of white fur fly into the air. Kyungsoo eyes the growing mess, then sighs. “You’re lucky I’m not allergic. Though I might have to shower when I get home. Chanyeol’s gonna hug me and then die.”

The dog walks in a few tight circles in Kyungsoo’s lap before settling in and getting comfortable. “You are one spoiled dog,” Kyungsoo tells her, and gets a whine in a response. “Okay, princess, resuming petting.” 

He resigns himself to checking email and messages, running code that’ll take some time to compile so at least he’s doing something. 

Distantly, he can hear the jangle of metal clinking together and hurried footsteps. Frowning, Kyungsoo looks up as the cacophony gets louder. But then it rushes past his door, and Kyungsoo shrugs.

A few minutes later, the metal jangle and stomping pass by his door again. “Is that your owner?” Kyungsoo asks the now sleeping dog. She doesn’t respond. “Is my lap that comfortable?”

The metal jangle and stomping comes back a third time and this time stops at Kyungsoo’s door. Kyungsoo wants to chuckle, because the stranger must be reading Kyungsoo’s notice to Slack him before entering. Deciding to go easy on the guy, Kyungsoo calls out softly, “You can come in. I can hear you out there.”

He can hear a soft gasp before the person outside says, “Oh! Okay, sorry for bothering.” The door opens and reveals a cat-eyed boy. He’s dressed in all black, he’s tall, and he’s got jewelry like Kyungsoo has never seen. Three silver earrings on one ear, one silver lip ring, and two silver chains around his neck. He’s got eyeliner on, and the combination makes Kyungsoo’s legs go weak. Good thing he’s sitting.

Somehow finding his voice, Kyungsoo clears his suddenly parched throat. “How can I, um, help you?”

Timidly scratching his neck, the boy says, “Hi. Kyungsoo? I’m, um, Tao. I’m kinda new, so you probably don’t know me.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know half the people who work here, but Tao doesn’t have to know that. “Listen, this might sound crazy, but—Candy!!”

Tao’s eyes had widened and he strides forward, reaching for Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo watches owl-eyed before realizing Tao’s scooping up the Maltese in his lap. He is way too disappointed than he has the right to be. Tugging at his collar, Kyungsoo tries to laugh. “I take it she’s yours then?”

“Yes, yes, I am so so sorry. She never listen to me, I don’t know why I thought she’d start in the office…” Tao says, and Kyungsoo waves it off.

“It’s fine. She made herself really comfortable.”

Tao eyes Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo isn’t sure how to interpret the look. Then Tao’s face brightens with a sweet smile. “Let me take you out to dinner. My treat. As a thank you for being so nice to Candy. She doesn’t just like anyone, so I trust her taste.”

Stunned, all Kyungsoo can say is, “Sure, okay.”

Winking, Tao says, “It’s a date!” Then he kisses Candy and walks out of Kyungsoo’s office.

Kyungsoo decides to keep this a secret from his housemates for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Three dates in, Kyungsoo finds out that like dog, like owner, Tao loves sitting in Kyungsoo's lap too.


End file.
